HarryxDraco
by GozenMiddy
Summary: Harry has another dream about Voldemort and runs to the Quiditch field, meeting Draco there. Once it starts raining they run for the changing room where Draco gets cold, where Harry takes advantage of it. One-Shot


DracoxHarry

Yaoi18+

HarryPotter © J.K. Rowling

One-Shot

About You

By

GozenreijiNeko/Middy/GoGo/Gozen

Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, tossed and turned in his sleep, his already messy black hair forming knots, sweat rolling down his pale face.

… _A roaring creek was heard in the distance, standing alone in a plain field, Fall winds viciously blowing the trees and grass, knocking them around like weeble-wobbles._

**Flash**

… _The rushing creeks water over-flowing, splashing up into the cool night air. Small patches of a foggy smoke were seen, he looked down at his own hands which were pale, the fingers incredibly long with nails that could cut flesh._

**Flash**

… _Another scene, he was choking someone, but the face was covered with a black hood like the executioners wore, a horrible gurgling and raspy sound echoing in the night, only to be covered by the rushing water..._

**Flash**

… _The noises had died, the person laid limp on the grass. "Crucio!" he hissed.. This wasn't his voice.. Panic struck him, but he wasn't reacting, his movements were calm and controlled!_

"_Wormtail... This wasn't the man..." the voice hissed coldly.._

**Flash**

… _It was raining now, thunder boomed in the distance and the creek was roaring harder then before, a short, ratty looking male with almost no hair on the top of his head was cowering in fear._

"_I'm sorry master... I- all the information I gathered was about this man..." his voice whined and was tainted with panic._

"_..Ah, well...Now my word will spread quicker... Now find me the right man Wormtail!" he hissed, commanding forcefully. The ratty man yipped and shuffled off, shrinking down into the weeds and disappearing._

"_Harry Potter..."_

Harry's eyes flung open as Lightning hit the tower. The rain was almost here, so wherever Voldemort was he wasn't that far away.. though the lightning did tend to strike the towers at random occasions before it stormed. He was covered in sweat and was really hot, his Scarlet and Gold Gryffindor blankets were half on the floor, mostly covering the end of his bed. HE ran his fingers through the partially soaked hair and stood up, changing into normal clothes quickly and silently, then threw on a few jackets before running down the marble steps as quietly as a mouse.

He didn't bother being quiet as he ran down the worn steps of the Spiral Staircase, jumping down most of the steps, taking two steps in one as he ran. He finally reached the end of the staircase, panting and resting for a few moments. He then heard a group of shuffling feet. He peeked down the corridor, then looked down the stairs in the main hall, seeing a line of green robed wizards.

"Good practicing everyone, now hurry to bed, come on Slytherins! Move!" One older student responded. It was the Quittitch team. But what were they doing..?

As soon as they disappeared from view, and the footsteps silenced, he ran down those stairs and out the main doors. The wind was blowing forcefully, making him take a step back as he got hit with it. As soon as it calmed down, he took off in a sprint towards the field. Another gust of wind hit him and he almost flew backwards. He forgot how hard the wind blew here sometimes, and tonight was one of those nights. The cool air felt so good when the wind wasn't hitting him, But eventually he made it to the Quittitch field, standing out in the middle of it where Madam Hootch always stood during games.

Because the walls were so tall, the wind wasn't violent here, though the flags at the top of the stands could say the opposite.

He lifted his face to the sky and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He needed to calm down. That dream.. It was another dream about Voldemort, he was seeing through his eyes, into his memories. What scared him most was that he could do nothing to stop it, he was killing people... But he wasn't himself. He could feel the Hate, Loathing and Emptiness. Harry assumed the 'Empty' feeling was from Voldemort not having any friends.. It was so sa-

"Potter? What the bloody-Hell are you doing here?" said the all to familiar voice, but it was a surprised one- which was UN-common for the Slytherin boy.

"...Malfoy? I figured Quittich practice in the middle of the night was over." he scoffed sarcastically, turning around to see the male fully, "I don't suppose you're wearing those robes for nothing. Still changing?" Harry smirked, seeing that Draco was still half in his playing uniform. Draco glared at the Raven haired boy and huffed.

"I don't really gi- aw Merlin its RAINING." Draco protested, running for the safety of the changing rooms. It started out light enough to where Harry didn't care if he got a little wet, but that soon changed as it suddenly started down-pouring, getting him drenched for the most part in seconds. He too had ran to the changing room.

"Nice going Potter, now we're stuck here until the rain stops." Draco groaned, crossing his arms and throwing a small tantrum.

"Oh sure, it's _My_ fault that you decided to ask me why I was out here. You could have just ignored me." Harry threw an argument back, sitting on the benches away from Draco, putting his back to him.

Draco scoffed and turned his back on the raven.

The silence was maddening, you could cut the tension with a butter knife.

"...Why were you out here anyway Potter?" Draco finally asked, more like questioning this time instead of snapping out at seeing the boy.

"..I needed fresh air. I don't suppose you needed some to. You take forever to change." he giggled. Why was Potter giggling?

"Hmph.. Shows what you know Potter." Draco sneered, standing up and walking over to the door, looking out at the heavily falling rain, "It takes awhile because I'm the seeker, they talk with me after practice and take up my time, surely they do that with you, on that looser team of yours."

"Excuse me, _Draco_, but I believe that your teams lost to us on more then one occasion. You only one that once because of the dementors." Harry smirked, thinking back on that. Now, they didn't seem so scary, Voldemort scared him more then those things did- he had a way to defend himself from them. But against Voldemort was a different story.. He got lucky that his parents ghosts and the others Voldemort had killed with that wand came out and distracted him.. It was pure luck. How many more times could he get lucky?

Draco didn't say anything at Harry's comment. It was true, no matter how much he tried denying it. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were easy to beat, but against Harry..

"Looks like it's going to rain for awhile..." he sighed, "I'll have no sleep tonight.. and we have potions..."

"Whats the matter Malfoy? I thought you were perfect in that class, Snape seems to adore you. Even though its only because you're in Slytherin, and your fathers a DeathEater." Harry was sure there was more going on for Snape being so kind to Draco.

Draco shivered at that. Of course he's so kind to him.

"Of course, but Professor Snapes _always_ at my home talking to my father. I'm quite sure their fucking each other, what more of an excuse to be kind to me then having my father as a play-toy, or vise-versa."

Harry cringed at that thought, a mental image striking him. That image was worse then any dream with Voldemort.

"Please don't put those thoughts into my head. Its very gross."

"You're telling me? I hear noises, those are worse. Those give you a lot of pictures as your mind is free to roam." Draco shivered worse. The cloak he was wearing wasn't to warm, and it was quite cold. He should have changed when he had the chance..?

Suddenly, he felt arms wrapped around his waist and chest, a tint of pink spreading across his face.

"P-Potter? W-what are you doing?" exclaimed the blond, his gray eyes turning to see the face that rested on his shoulder. He couldn't help it though, Potter was so warm..

"..You were shivering, so.. I figured you were cold.." he mumbled, nuzzling the boys neck. He could feel Harry's warm breath on his exposed flesh, gulping at the feel of it.

"a-ah... It is warm.." he breathed, his breath hitching as he felt the arms tightening around him. It felt good..

Draco's arms came up and and grabbed Harry's arms, hugging him closer just a bit. What was he doing.. This was Harry Potter, his enemy, the one Voldemort would kill(So says his father). Was it possibly the idea of having a forbidden fruit...?

"H-Harry..." Draco stammered, feeling one of Harry's hands getting lower and lower slowly, knowing what he was planning on doing. The temptation was almost too great to pass up...

"What is it Draco..." Harry breathed, his hand finally making it to the front of the boys pants, gripping him gently and lightly rubbing the area. He gained soft gasps from Draco, which he found cute and attractive.

"M...Mmm... ah...don't be gentle..." Draco said softly. Well, he must have done this himself before, Harry figured, so he'd be slightly careful, but he would honer the blonds request and give him one hell of a time.

"Alright.. I'll take that as a 'Take me Now'?" he said with a confident tone, squeezing harder on the male's crotch, gaining a very heated moan. He assumed it was safe to do this, but he'd keep as much cloth on as possible, to keep the boy warm. Plus it was really a turn-on. Slowly, he took his other hand and slipped it down the back of Draco's tight school jeans, discovering he didn't have underwear on.

"Oh naughty Draco, no underwear...?" the raven said with a smirk, using his ring finger and index finger to spread the cheeks, pushing his middle finger into the hole quickly, but not that far. This made Draco jump, giving a gasp. He hadn't expected him to be so quick and to the point.

"Nn...So quick Harry..." he whispered, pushing himself down on the finger a bit, giving another gasp as Harry moved his finger in deeper. It was rough, but Draco liked it that way.

"Ah... Harry.. oooh..." he could feel his knees giving out. Draco had always been sensitive to things like this, even more so when fore-play was involved. Harry's smirk grew wider as he heard the soft coo's from the boy, feeling him pushing down more. He took a step back. Draco, who realized he was moving back took steps back as well, found the feeling of Harry's finger gently bobbing as they moved back to be odd but wonderful, as he was moving in and out only slightly. He loved being teased like that, so as soon as the moving stopped he bent forward.

"Oh god Harry..." he whispered, giving a begging tone. Harry had to admit that seeing Draco like this, hearing those wanton moans, was so attractive and sexy.. And having bent forward made him look so enticing.

"Maybe you can moan for me what you want." Harry said with a chuckle, pushing the finger in as far as he could get it before pulling out half-way slowly. Draco, highly aroused at this point, placed his arms on the wall near them and leaned into it, spreading his legs out more then he could before. He turned his head around and gave Harry the most inviting look he'd ever see. Those beautiful gray eyes shimmering with lust and want, a tint on those pale cheeks of his that made his skin stand out, and his mouth curved into a small pout, pretty sakura colored lips quivering gently, begging Harry to take him. It was almost too much for the Potter boy to take in at once, but he managed to control himself.

"My god Draco, I never knew you could look so... Sexy.." he grinned, pushing his finger back in, curling it, then pulling it out slowly, hearing the boy give a whine of disapproval as he felt it leave him.

Harry chuckled, then pushed two fingers in roughly, making Draco buck his hips forward.

"God.. Harry please touch me.." he gasped out, pushing his hips out and moaning as the fingers moved.

Harry found this quite appealing, as the boy stuck his rear end out, begging to be touched and prodded.

Granting his request, he undid the males pants and pulled them down slightly, letting the boy hang out. He took the boy roughly in his hand and immediately began playing with his head, focusing on the underside and the tip. This made Draco melt, like putty in Harry's hand, which was adorable.

"You like that Draco~?" he asked, pushing his fingers in and out of the males muscle,making him whine with what Harry assumed was begging. After stretching his fingers out inside the males rectum he pulled them out, unzipping himself then pulling his 'man-hood' out, placing it at Draco's slightly stretched entrance.

"Ah..Harry do it..." Draco whined, but he was obviously trying to sound demanding, which didn't work to well. Harry obliged willingly, slowly pushing himself into Draco. Both let out groans at the sensations they were feeling.

Harry, feeling tight and warmth surrounding him, and Draco feeling himself being pushed open, feeling something more then his fingers penetrating him.

He let out a very low, long moan as Harry slowly entered him, feeling his knees giving way again. God it was good, and he voiced that to Harry in the form of moans and pushing onto him. Soon after Harry had fully penetrated the blond, he pulled out halfway and pushed back in slowly. Draco's reaction was a very arousing one. So, he did it again, but thrusting in roughly, experimenting with Draco.

"Oh hell Harry..." Draco moaned out as he felt the harsh thrust. It hurt but boy was it worth it to feel something of a fair size thrusting in and out.

Harry was feeling the effects too, or at least the feel of the tight boy clamping down on him each time he roughly forced his way back in. He didn't really want to hurt him, but it was too good to keep himself under control.

"You're so tight Draco..." Harry sighed out, his thrusts quickening in their pace and hardness. Draco was trying his hardest to keep himself standing up, but even his voice was failing him at this point because he was constantly letting out loud moans, with the occasional 'Oh harry... oh...Aahnn' every few breaths. Harry continued to play with the boys length, stroking in time as he basically humped the boy, leaning forward over him to nip the back of his neck, leaving a small red dot.

Draco was reaching his limits now. Well, he had reached them quite awhile ago but it was getting uncontrollable now.

"H-haa...Harry... I can't hold it- aaahn... Anymore.." he warned softly, his face quite red now and his erection leaking pre-cum.

Harry nodded softly, acknowledging the boys words. He too was at his limit, groaning lightly as Draco leaned forward down the wall, giving a final , loud moan as he felt a sudden jolt of pleasure, bucking his hips and tensing around Harry.

The raven felt the warm,sticky substance on his hands, then felt the tightness, making him clench his jaws and moan, emptying his seed into Draco. Once Harry pulled out the blond immediately fell to his knees, panting heavily and still leaning against the wall. Harry joined him on the floor and looked over at the sweating, panting, sex-driven mess.

"That was _good_ Harry..." Draco breathed out, glancing over at him, "I want to do that more often.." he said in a whisper, leaning on Harry;'s shoulder. The raven chuckled, nodding softly.

"Yeah, with you of course. You're very attractive when you're being pleasured."

"Harry..~"

"What is it Draco?"

"...I'm not cold anymore."


End file.
